At Least Things Can't Get Any Worse
by Sorceress Of The Fake
Summary: Durnik's thoughts about Polgara and his love for her... At his death. NOT A SET OF DRABBLES! Rated T just to be safe. Sorta sad... But don't worry! It truely does get happy! Please review, it really means so much. Authors; you know what I mean. I might be posting a second one. Probably called, " The Man's New Gift," or something!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- A songfic inspired by ****Florence + The Machine's ****"Hurricane Drunk." If you have access to this song if you could, please turn it on. It is sorta creepy how well this song fits this story… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any lyrics from Florence + The Machine, nor do I own anything from David and Leigh Eddings' collection of wonderful stories.**

Durnik's POV 

It's hard for me, although no-one knows it. I love Mistress Pol, even though she's reallyPolgara the Sorceress, I suppose. I am quite jealous of this one man, though… I think she's in love with him….. _Still. _Sometimes, when everyone's in their tents, sleeping and I'm still awake, I hear Polgara crying over someone by the name of Ontrose.

"_I'm going out, I'm going to drink myself to death, and in the crowd I 'see' you with someone else, I brace myself, 'cause I know it's going to hurt… But I'd like think at least things can't get any worse…"_

That's how I feel. I'm sure Ontrose was a lucky man though. I know her heart belongs to him and him _**only…**_ Which is why, as I hear who _they _call Zedar say that Kal Torak willtake Mistress Pol as his bride, I charge him, not really caring anymore, knowing that I never really had any hope and that I had just convinced myself… I could be called 'hurricane drunk' I suppose… Knowing that it's now or _**never,**_ I initiate a deadlock stance with Zedar.

I hear Mistress Pol trying to reprimand me, but I _**care not**_ anymore…

"_At least things can't get any worse..."_

I hear Belgarath yelling,_ "Get that door open!"_

I knock Zedar against a chair, successfully breaking it.

Zedar grabs my head and I know then that I'm 100% dead meat. At least I fought valiantly… I hear the crack as he brings my head up against the cold stone floor.

Immense pain follows. I form the image of Polgara, when we were in Camaar and she was in the beautiful blue velvet dress… _If I'm going to die, I would like to see her…._

The last things that reach my head are Belgarath roaring, "_**Zeda**_**r**!" at the top of his lungs and me thinking, '_Pol deserves someone immortal; maybe I'll even meet Ontrose. And, who knows? Maybe we'll even be the best of… friends.' _

_**Before the world grows dark, and I grow cold…**_

**A/N- So, how was it? Do tell. It means a lot! If it was sad and made you cry or if it just made you feel depressed please tell!**

**Eternally Black and Blue,**

**Sorceress Of The Fake**


	2. Dreams Are Reality

Ch.2 Dreams Are Reality

**A/N- So, even though it was my birthday a few days ago, and I **_**should **_**be not anti-social, I am being faithful to you guys so here I am! I would like to thank Guest #1 and Guest #2 as well as **_**WarKnyte **_**because your kind words made me grin. I actually had already made plans for a second chapter and your reviews reinforced that idea. The beginning of this chapter is very sad, but sort of necessary, but when Durnik is back alive things get fluffy!**

Durnik's POV

"_Yad-ho, Durnik, groja UL." _ An invisible presence greets me, although seemingly _here._

Not knowing what that means, I reply, "Greetings, I give you blessings from holy UL."

A soft chuckle rumbles from this _presence_, "Gentle Durnik, I art UL. You have died, and have come to what mortals call Paradise or Heaven… You have accomplished many great things in life, friend, do not be despaired." UL praises.

"I thank…" I trail off, remembering my death, my adventure, my… my…my…Pol… I yowl a painful cry, heartbreaking, hurtful, and knowing it comes from me is frightening. I pound my balled up hands on the ground underneath me, velvet carpet, I think. I'm not sure, but all I can think of myself is in disdain, I hate myself, but I love myself… Knowing that I might have done _something _to help my friends have a nice fate is comforting, I suppose…

"Hush, my child, all is well, thou death hast caused Belgarion to win. Thou friends are saved. I hast to leave now, for I art being summoned. Farewell, my child, rest well." UL whispers softly. A white light flashed in front of me, and His presence was gone.

I feel like I have not honored my friends for what life I've had, so I mumble quietly to myself, "I thank you; from the spiteful Prince Kheldar, to my love Polgara, for the life you have given me… Do not let my death corrupt your actions, for it was unavoidable. Fate came to pass, that's all. Live in, for though I am dead, you, my friends, are not."

Someone -I can't tell who- walks up to me. Their image seems blurry, distorted. The greet me, "Hello, Holy UL has sent me to bring you to your room…"

He says more, but his words become a far-off sea. I'm aware of its presence, but not really noticing it, just a detail.

My vision goes blurry and I feel a bit woozy, although just for a second. I am now facing a dark, bleak black brick wall. The wall is trying to bring me somewhere, not that I know where, so my first instinct is to flee. So I turn around, and run the other way. It works well enough; I'm not being pulled towards it as strong as I was, so I _can _escape… Then, suddenly there is a surge of _**impossible**_ power, I hit the wall, and it breaks, crumbling, taking me with it…

Durnik's POV

I gasp for air, considering I have none in my lungs, I'm not sure where I am either… Slowly, my past experience comes to me. Worriedly, my eyes fly open, flitting around the desolate, depressing room of Thol Mishrak. The first thing I see is Pol peering at me, a wild hope in her lavender eyes. Oh, kind, beautiful Mistress Pol, how I _yearn _to see her again. Too bad this is only a dream, although it is _very _realistic… I also see Belgarath, a look of compassion odd on his timeworn face. I see the Princess Ce'Nedra, clinging to Garion, an alarmed look on her petite face. Errand is just peering at me, as if looking in to my heart and soul. Kheldar is gaping at me, as if he had just seen the dead wake… Belar, this **isn't **a dream; this is real, I, I'm alive again; I really _can _see Mistress Pol's perfect face again!

"Durnik?" I hear Pol say, as if there was doubt in her mind that I am really moving, that I am really alive…

"Mistress Pol, why am I not dead? I mean, once someone is dead, they're dead, aren't they?" I ask, bewildered. Although I know I'm not dead, I am quite a bit confused as to why I'm _not_ dead.

"Durnik, my boy, you'd better start calling Pol Polgara, or Pol; not _Mistress_ Pol!" Belgarath interrupts, looking at me as if I just solved the whole worlds' problems.

A look of bemusement crosses my face, for I know not to call Mistress Pol by anything other than Mistress Pol. "Why, Belgarath? I mean, it's the right thing to do to call her Mistress Pol, isn't it?" I say, knowing that they _must _be pulling some crazy trick.

"There were certain circumstances for bringing you back to life. One of those circumstances was for Pol to admit she was in denial…" Belgarath was **going **to say more but Pol cuts him off.

"Father, I _wasn't _in denial, I was just _**afraid! **_I still am, he'll die, and I _**do **_love him, but he'll die, and then where will I be? Father, you seem to know the answer to everything; where will I be?"

Wait… _What _did she just say? She said she loves me? I pinch myself, making sure I'm not dreaming. I'm not. "I'm confused…" I say. Because really, I am.

"I hate to break it to Durnik, but you and Pol are getting married!" Belgarath says jovially, merriment showing in his eyes.

Everybody's eyes turn toward me to see how I would react.

I just open and close my mouth stupidly, trying to make any sound. "_**WHAT**__**!"**_I finally manage to say. Well, it was more like a 'manly' shriek…

Prince Kheldar decides to be a smart-ass and quip, "So, you _don't _want to marry her then? You could be dead, ya' know, but instead you're alive." He looks slyly from Pol to me, and then says, "All things considered, I think _you _got the better end of the deal, Durnik."

Polgara looks offended at Kheldar's remark, then comments, "I got the better end of the deal. _By far!_" Then looks at me, extremely affectionately.

I blush as crimson as red Angarak gold, but return her gaze.

Belgarath scuffles his feet on the cold stone floor, then clears his throat awkwardly. "You're not alone you know…"

I rip my gaze off Pol, embarrassed.

Funny, though; Polgara doesn't seem even the least bit uncomfortable

"So, you _actually _love me Pol; I'm not just the target of some silly trick the rest of the world is in on?" I say skeptically.

Pol looks up at me, her whole heart in those stunning eyes of hers and says as truthfully as truth gets, "No, no Durnik, we're not; this," she takes a deep breath, "this is real. I really, honestly, greatly love you. We really **are** getting married, and you we will spend the left of our living days together."

She said _**we **_will spend the rest of _**our**_ living days. "Why did she say the rest of _**our**_ living days?" I say, panicking, to Belgarath.

"Pol gave up her sorcery to be with you. It was quite touching really, except…" He looks like he's going to say more but apparently decides not to.

I look to Pol startled, "Is this true?" I ask her, because if that's the case, I don't understand why she would do this.

She just nods bravely, with a look of noble self-sacrifice on her face.

Silk looks irritated with me. "Well? You gunna kiss her, or not?"

I look up at him wide-eyed, looking as if I had just seen a monster. I just gulp and nod; probably looking like a small child asked to jump into the deep water for the very first time. Half of my mind still tells me that it is a joke, but I choose to ignore it for the moment.

In perfect unison, Pol and I lean towards each other. We meet in the middle. Our first kiss is simple- our lips brush ever-so-lightly together for a mere second. Though it is far from extended the contact sends a shiver down my spine and leaves me wishing for more kisses.

Silk wolf-whistles. Embarrassed, I look up to see Garion and Belgarath with their backs turned, obviously pretending that they are not in this room. Ce'Nedra is fussing with Errand, keeping him from bothering Pol and me, and Silk is staring at us with an uncharacteristically sweet expression on his face. He catches my glance and suddenly scowls.

"Well?" Polgara asks me. At my confused look, she adds, "Is this arrangement acceptable with you?"

"Of course!" I exclaim forcefully.

Pol smiles down at me and we kiss again.

Later, when everyone else is sleeping, I sit staring up at the sky through the holes in the ceiling in an attempt to arrange everything that has just happened in my mind. Suddenly, Belgarath walks out of the gloom carrying something small. He approaches me and says, "I need to talk with you." I open my mouth to tell him that now would be a good time, but he starts to speak again. "Not right now, but soon. Before we get back to Riva." He turns and walks back to the bedrolls, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

**A/N- Third chapter? Third chapter. How soon? As soon as possible. Why? 'Cause it's not done yet… I said too much. Could you please review? Let me know how you feel about this story because I'm pretty new with story writing. I will also be posting a new story called **_**Hunter.**_** I will also be posting **_**How To Be Durnik, How To Be Garion, **_**and **_**How To Be Polgara**_** stories very soon. See 'ya!**


End file.
